


Just a smile

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Japanese GP 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Max tries to cheer Daniel up after his failed running in Q2.





	Just a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for maxierre on tumblr based on their post: Awh but imagine Max going to Dan with his little muppet saying ‘I love you dan, I love you’ just to cheer him up, yes that’s something I need.

He needs to scream. Yell. Cry. Punch and kick. The pain he feels is tight and bruising. Every time he believes things are going right they go wrong. He should be used to it by now. The Renault engine was an awful piece of shit but why was it always him?

He had screamed loudly in the paddock and now his voice was rough and raw. The pain is almost like a focus. Something to hold onto when all he wants to do is destroy something.

He makes his way to his drivers room and slams the door and suddenly the fight leaves him. He feels the anger get replaced by bitter sadness and all he can do is sink onto the floor near the sofa and place his head in his hands. His tears fall before he knows it.

He doesn’t hear the door open and shut softly. He only feels someone sit down besides him, the person crossing their legs and bumping their knee with his before he feels something soft nudging at his hands. He blinks and lifts his head up blearily to find Max sat next to him with the puppet on his arm.

He thinks for an instant of telling Max to go away but then Max gives him a small sad smile and nudges the puppet at him again.

“I love you, Daniel. I love you.” Max imitates the puppet’s voice and he makes the puppet nudge at his face over and over again. “I love you! You’re the best teammate ever!”

Daniel moves to push the puppet away but Max looks so heartbroken at the rejection of his comfort that he sighs softly and gives him a small smile. “Love you too, Maxie.”

Max grins and continues messing around with the puppet, pleased to see even a small smile on Daniel’s face. “Daniel is the best driver in the whole world! Everyone knows that!”

Daniel laughs and shakes his head, getting up and retrieving his puppet from the shelf which makes Max practically beam in happiness.

Daniel smiles and lightly hits him over the head with the puppet, making Max laugh and hit him back and before long Daniel feels himself smile again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
